


Wanted

by shannyfish



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Iron Man 3, Sexual Content, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper come home after a long night at a charity fundraiser. (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitymeimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/gifts).



> I swear I’m working on “Incondendo”! So, if you’re all wondering how you got this update alert and it’s not the other story, at least you’re still getting an update ;) Constructive criticism is as always appreciated! Check out my blog on my writing at shannyfish11 (dot) blogspot (dot) com

“And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted”  
~ “Wanted” by Hunter Hayes

 

. . .

 

The fundraiser had been long and dull, even for her, and all they had wanted to do was to get home. Pepper blamed Tony for this. She’d been fine until he’d started trouble while they’d been seated at their table during the auction. Normally, she would have scolded him, but they’d been alone at that table and Tony’s fingers had done just enough to get her hot and bothered. If Happy hadn’t been driving them back to Stark Tower, Pepper was sure that they would have acted like teenagers and used the backseat. 

Tony was wearing a tux while she had a new dress. He’d begged her to wear the blue one that she’d worn years ago, but she’d reminded him that it had gone into the ocean with the rest of her things in Malibu. He’d begged for a replacement, but the dress was no longer made. She was certain that Tony could order to have a duplicate created, but instead she found something that she was sure had enough features that Tony would want. Her dress was made the lightest and smoothest deep blue fabric with light blue ribbon-like highlights. It was a thin halter neck top with a low cut back much like the other dress had been. It hugged her in all the right places and the hem fell to the floor. 

She was against the wall the moment they were in their suite. Her breath knocked out of her for a moment and then they were both laughing before they silenced themselves with a kiss. He hadn’t had his hands off of her since they’d been out of sight of Happy. Pepper was fairly sure that Tony would have pressed her against the wall of the elevator if Happy hadn’t been there. That seemed like the thing that she was sure that Tony would complain about later. Sometimes it was nicer when things were simple and Happy had his own place to go to. 

“Tony,” she moaned as his lips found her neck and his hands were pulling up the hem of her dress. Pepper would have argued about messing up the fabric of the dress if she hadn’t already been so worked up. She could feel how wet her panties were, they had to be soaked through, and she wanted him so badly. In all honesty, she’d wanted to throw him up against the wall of the elevator. 

The smooth fabric of her dress slid up her legs. His lips moved down her neck and felt him trying to figure out how to remove the dress. He was hungry for her and full of passion. Pepper reached behind her and moved his fingers to where the zipper was. He’d helped zip her into enough dresses; she was surprised he wasn’t better at finding them since his favorite part was always removing them at the end of the night. 

She felt the zipper move down her back and the dress loosen. “Bed,” she barely got out. Pepper helped Tony was the ribbon-like halter band and her dress pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it and stepped out of her heels. She was nearly naked and she found that Tony’s passion was catching. Pepper couldn’t wait until his clothes were on the floor, but she wanted to make it to the bedroom then they could spend the whole night there. There was less chance of injury, unlike the last time. She was sure that she still had a bruise on the back of her leg from the table Tony had accidentally backed her into. 

“Pep—“

“Bed,” she repeated again as firmly as possible. The bow tie was the first thing that she started to remove; after all, she had to start somewhere. She started to walk backwards towards their room, dropping various items of clothing as they went. The bit of undergarment that had been her bra had been dropped to the floor along the way and by the time they got to the bedroom, they were both getting so much closer to being naked. She was left in her panties while Tony was kicking off his shoes and removing the rest of his clothing. His jacket, shirt, and bow tie had all taken up residence on the living room floor. 

She lay on the bed just watching him. Her long red hair down in loose curls over her shoulders as she just watched him. He was so handsome and even though he hadn’t been all about being Iron Man since they’d moved to Manhattan, he’d kept himself in rather good shape. Pepper knew every scar and what everyone was from. She thought that they made him that much more magnificent though. They were marks that showed the tests in his life. Some were from his own experiments, some were sustained while in his armor, and then there was the scar that was left from where the arc reactor had once been. It was still so odd looking at him without the familiar blue glow of it. 

“You’re not completely undressed,” he pointed out as he stood there completely nude as he stared back at her. 

Pepper smiled at him. “I figured that I should really let you remove one piece all on your own.”

It didn’t take Tony long to crawl up onto the bed over her, his fingers immediately hooked onto the thin lace of her undergarment. His lips found hers and they were locked in a deep passionate kiss as he slid them off. She lifted herself to assist and then immediately his hard body was pressed against hers. Pepper’s hands roamed his body and it was almost like a race between them. She was trying to find him, but he was already ready to enter her. 

“Next time, we leave early,” he whispered as he entered her.

She wasn’t going to argue. Pepper was sure that they could have done this all evening long rather than ‘mingle’ at the charity. He pulled out and then pushed himself completely back in. She let out a moan and his lips were moving down her neck again, taking their time. God, why had she made them both stay until it was over?

“Next time, I get to just write the check,” he whispered.

Pepper ran her short manicured nails down his back and pressed her body against his, trying to ensure that she was as close as she could be. Tony was moving fairly quick inside of her and she knew that this wasn’t going to last. Normally, he would take his time, but they’d both been so worked up. Pepper knew that neither of them could have taken the torture of taking it slow. 

Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as he sucked on her nipples, taking turns, while he continued to thrust. He was moving in and out of her so quickly that she knew he was about done and she couldn’t keep quiet. The room was filled with both of their moans. Suddenly, he slowed and she could feel the warmth spreading inside of her. 

“Pep,” he panted as he moved away from her breasts and then kissed her.

“It’s okay,” she assured. They’d had this rule that it wasn’t fair if only one of them got off and not the other. She knew she was close, but they’d been so quick to just jump right into things…

“No,” he whispered. Tony’s fingers moved down between them and as he continued to slowly pump into her, his fingers played with her clit. His mouth swallowed her moan into a kiss. He was obviously going to make sure that she had her fair turn. “Come on, Pep… I know you’re close…”

And she was.

“Tony…” she whispered with need as she tried to grind against him, not caring what part of him she was making contact with. Pepper was teetering on the edge already and she just wanted to fall over. His fingers moved deftly and with great expertise as he worked her up. It only took him another minute before she was screaming his name and shuddering. He slid out of her and held her as he kissed her. Her body was still riding the beautiful high, her hips bucked slightly and she focused on how wonderful she was feeling right now. 

“Next time, we definitely go with your plan,” she whispered after a few minutes. Pepper stared at him and just smiled. Even if it had been hurried, it was beautiful and wonderful and magic. 

His kisses were making her melt. At least the night was ending wonderfully. They really deserved this ending after the night they’d had. Pepper returned the kisses with fervor, but she was fairly sure this was it. They were exhausted and even though she’d felt a surge of energy, she knew it was just a high and it would wear off. They both really needed to sleep. 

“You’re beautiful,” Tony whispered breathlessly between kisses. 

She giggled. “You always say that after…”

“You’re gorgeous…” he breathed into her ear. “And all mine…”

Pepper was about to say something about him sounding possessive and objectifying her when his lips suddenly started to move down between her breasts, his fingers suddenly entered her wet center. She gasped as he started to work up a slow rhythm. “Tony, you—“

“Oh, I’m going to make sure that you remember why my plan is the right one next time,” he told her as he looked up at her before moving lower. His thumb started circles on her clit and her hips started to move with his pace. 

“Oh, Tony…” she moaned. It was like they were doing everything backwards. Normally, he played with her and worked her up a couple of times before he finally entered her. Pepper wasn’t going to complain though. She knew she wasn’t going to last though. It was like electricity was shooting back and forth between her pleasure centers and her brain on a loop. 

When she started to arch and she clenched around his fingers, he just laughed quietly. She was soaking wet and she could feel her juices coating her thighs and his fingers. “That’s my girl,” he told her as he sped up his pace and used more pressure on her clit. Pepper was sure that he knew how close she was. He really had this down to a science… “Now one more time before we both pass out,” he told her as he withdrew his fingers. 

Before she could really get used to nothing touching her, his tongue and mouth were there. He was sucking and licking and Pepper wasn’t sure if she could really handle any more pleasure, but Tony’s hands were on her thighs to make sure that she didn’t move. “Tony…” she moaned. He was sucking on her clit every now and then, and when he wasn’t his tongue would trace circles around it and then would dip into her. Pepper squirmed and tried to close her legs. It seemed like he was able to set her over the edge quicker and quicker tonight. Tony held her firmly, but gently in place. He hummed against her and she was hit by another wave. He didn’t stop when her body started to react. He continued to play as she rode the ecstasy wave. 

Finally, he wrapped her in his arms again. They lay together in bed, their bodies entangled as their eyes closed. “Just wait…I’m going to wake you up…” he whispered against her head before placing a kiss there.

“You’re really trying to make a point,” she whispered breathlessly. Pepper was just barely holding on now as sleep tugged at her. Her body still tingled, but she was so relaxed and satisfied that there was no way that she could keep conscious for much longer.

“My plans are always the best,” he reminded.

Pepper smiled and finally allowed herself to drift off. Intimate moments like these were always the times when they both proved to each other how wanted they really were by the other. 

 

. . .

 

The End


End file.
